1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user interface devices, and more particularly to user interfaces having touch sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
User interface devices can include capacitive touch sensors. Arrays of touch sensors can be arranged side by side to create “sliders,” which are touch inputs that can be activated by a user sliding a finger across the sensor array. The touch sensors of the array can be pie shaped and arranged in a disk to create a so-called radial slider.